For the Greater Glory of Gilderoy
by JailyForever
Summary: Gilderoy is gathering information for his next best seller. Many thanks to erbkaiser for beta'ing


**A/N:**

 **Written for Round 6 of QLFC**

 **Team:** Montrose Magpies

 **Position:** Beater 2

 **Sin:** Pride

 **Character:** Gilderoy Lockhart.

 **Prompts:** (Word) Favour, (Quote) I have always known who you really are, and that's why I love you, (Word) Risk

 **Word Count:** 977

* * *

For the Greater Glory of Gilderoy

Gilderoy flashed a smile at the woman opposite him, as he listened to her recount the fascinating story about how she had defeated the Bandon Banshee. The long, thick hairs on the end her chin distracted him slightly, as he nodded his head in awe and wonder, whilst trying to ignore the shrill tone of her voice.

Perhaps giving her that last Firewhisky had been a mistake, but it had certainly helped to loosen her tongue significantly. The wealth of information he was getting was more than worth his budding headache, especially since she had been more than reluctant to talk to him for the first half an hour.

It wasn't often that he would let someone else do all the talking, but when it came to research he was more than happy to let them divulge their story whilst he listened, and allowed his Quick Quotes Quill to secretly transcribe the entire conversation.

As he continued to listen to her, Gilderoy found himself thinking how fortunate he had been to be staying at an inn in a nearby town when the chatter about the banshee and brave soul had started. He had immediately known that it would be an incredible story, and that he had to be the one to inform the whole world about it.

This amazing feat would be the basis of his next best seller, and thrust him back into the lime light where he deserved to be. He already had the perfect title in mind: Break with a Banshee.

The wizarding world would soon adore him even more than they already did, and it would be no less than he deserved.

The hairy woman's story made for very interesting listening, and even more so when she let slip that she did not wish for anyone to know that it was she who had saved the village from the troublesome creature.

This was what you could call a win-win situation, with a limited amount of risk. He would get the adoration he deserved, and she would be able to live a life without the fame she seemed to despise the idea of. The way he saw it, he would be doing her a favour.

"And that was when I finished her off with one final, and devastating blow," the witch concluded with a hiccup.

This is gold, Gilderoy thought to himself.

"Fascinating," Gilderoy smiled, showing her his pearly whites. "I'm sorry, please excuse me whilst I go and use the rest room; that last Firewhisky has gone straight through me. I'll return with another round of drinks, and then you can tell me all about what you did with the banshee after you defeated her. I'm certain it is equally as gripping as the rest of your story."

The wizard stood up from the booth they shared, and walked to the rest room with a slight bounce in his step, and a huge smirk on his face.

He pushed open the door, and headed straight towards the mirror to gaze at his reflection.

As he stared at his perfect face, Gilderoy recalled the words his mother often spoke to him when he was feeling down, which happened more often than he cared to admit as a child: "I have always known who you really are, and that's why I love you above all my other children. You are talented, and you are brilliant. Never forget that my beautiful son."

And he had never forgotten those words. His mother was absolutely right about him, and it was for this reason that he strove to become the accomplished wizard she believed him to be – even if it meant using his many gifts to assume the credit for some great deeds.

He already had the fame and the fortune, and now with this story he was sure that he would finally be recognised as the best thing to come out of Hogwarts since – well ever.

The wizard smirked at his reflection, before spinning around on the spot and relieving himself in the urinal, and returning to the bar.

"Two more Firewhiskies when you're ready, darling," Gilderoy requested, subtly winking at the redhead, as he reached into his pocket for a handful of galleons, and placed them on the bar.

"Put your money away, Mr. Lockhart, these are on the house," the redhead smiled. "It's not every day a hero comes into our pub."

Gilderoy suppressed a chuckle. This was a familiar and regular occurrence, and it was one of the many perks to being a celebrity that he loved. The public adored him, and he couldn't say that he blamed them.

"As long as you're sure," Gilderoy whispered huskily, grabbing a napkin off the bar, and scribbling his signature for her.

"Completely," she answered with a giggle, as she placed two glasses full of golden liquid on the bar.

Gilderoy flashed her another smile, as he picked up the two glasses, and made his way back over to his new, temporary best friend, to get the final instalment of his next best seller.

He continued to listen as the witch revealed the final instalment of her tale. He was on the edge of his seat, and he knew that if he was this gripped by her story, then the wizarding world would be even more absorbed when he embellished it, and placed his own mark on it.

"Shall we get out of here, and go back to my place?" Gilderoy suggested, as he drained the last of the contents of his glass.

The witch, whose name he hadn't cared to learn, nodded her head eagerly, with a smile on her face.

"Excellent," Gilderoy whispered, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before the only person who would be able to discredit his claims would have no recollection of the last couple of days.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know what you thought in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
